Clare
Summary Clare is the series' protagonist. In the beginning of the series she is number 47 of the organization's 78th generation, making her the lowest ranked claymore. She also holds the distinction of becoming the first individual to willingly become a claymore. Her goal is revenge against the awakened being Priscilla. She saves Raki from a youma and takes him under her care because he reminds her of herself when she was younger. Clare bears a striking physical resemblance to Ikuno from Angel Densetsu, Norihiro Yagi's previous manga. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Clare (Claire or Clair in some translations) Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Yoma Hybrid, Half-Awakened Being, Former Claymore No. 47 of The Organization Destructive Capacity: Town level+ (cut Priscilla into pieces) Range: Extended melee range with sword Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (dodged the Destroyer's Spines and fought competently with Abyssal Ones and Priscilla) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Power: At least Class GJ (has cut buildings in pieces as well as Priscilla) Durability: At least multi city block level+ (her regeneration also makes her difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman, does not need as much food as a human being and can cross long distances without tiring Standard Equipment: Claymore (large two-handed sword with Clare's emblem on it, stated to be unbreakable and made out of an unknown metal) Intelligence: Adept and experienced combatant Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, enhanced senses, limited battle - precognition (via Yoki sensing), excellent swordsmanship, Yoki manipulation, able to enhance her stats with Yoki, can sense Yoki (over several miles of distance, and very accurately, which allows her to enhance her reactions and fight with her eyes closed by sensing the energy), can suppress her Yoki (effectively hiding her from other people able to sense it), regeneration (low-mid), immortality (type 1), limited shapeshifting (able to partially transform into her Awakened Form to become more powerful), soul-link with Teresa allows her to awaken Teresa inside of her. Weaknesses: Overusing her Yoki runs the risk of her awakening, losing her mind and turning into a full Awakened Being in the process (though Clare often manages to return to her senses after overstepping her limits) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Yoki (Demon Energy):' The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores uses yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely loose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'''-Yoki Sensing:' Clare has exceptional skill at sensing even the minute-like differences in the flow of Yoki. Since Claymores and Awakened Beings use Yoki to move even their limbs, this ability allows Clare to predict their next move just an instant before they move. Relying in her detection abilities alone she can avoid attacks from opponents supposed to be faster than her and correctly time her counterattacks. *'-Yoki Suppression:' Clare has learned to hide one's Yoki aura, while retaining Yoki sensing and fighting ability. *'-Quicksword:' Allows her to make several slashes that make it look as if she has not unsheathed her sword. At one of its first appearances she made 40+ slashing paths on the water without seemingly even moving. The downsides were that Clare couldn't control the motion of the sword and it harmed both friend and ally. Later she synchronized the technique with her Yoki Sensing to make her choose the target. *'-Windcutter:' Unlike Quicksword which is essentially letting the arm run wild, the Windcutter relies on pure skill (by supposedly some extreme form of Iaidō) to achieve high speed attacks. Compared to the former, the Windcutter has less power and speed but it compensates with much more finer control and no reliance on Yoki powers, though she can use it to augment the technique. **'-Flash Windcutter:' A combination of the Windcutter's precision and the Quicksword's speed. Clare's original technique which she performed once releasing her Yoki powers from the 7 years of slumber. *'-Voice Change:' Clare has the ability to impersonate a male voice and other types of voices. *'-Half-Awakened Form:' Clare's eyes turn gold with slit pupils like a Yoma and her face and body become distorted. Her legs become hock-jointed like a horse's, making her faster, and blades grow from her right arm, with her left becoming large and claw-like. It should be noted that her right arm upon awakening is most likely what Irene's right arm would have resembled upon awakening. Clare can not normally use this: she only used it once, and her next awakening attempt failed due to a mental block. *'-Soul Link:' As she is made of Teresa's flesh, the spirit of the legendary former #1 resides within her. Clare is able to tap into this and awaken Teresa. '''Other:' Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Baccano Notable Victories Captain America (Marvel Comics) Enishi (Rurouni Kenshin) Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) Koga (Inuyasha) Koinzell (Ubel Blatt) Naruto (Naruto) - (outdated) Notable Losses Alita (Battle Angel Alita) Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Zoro (One Piece) Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Manga Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists